Domestic
by 123456789019
Summary: Cas and Dean's take on "domestic".   Drabbles
1. Angel

_A/N: Soooo. I have a Sabriel drabble collection, now a Destiel. I feel the urge to write Bobby/Crowley drabbles...who's with me? Huh? Huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

* * *

><p>Gabriel appeared next to Cas suddenly, causing the dark haired angel to jump. "Hey, bro," he said grinning, "what's up?"<p>

Castiel shifted awkwardly. "Hello, Gabriel."

The former trickster raised an eyebrow curiously and sighed, "Okay, what's wrong with you?" Cas turned to look at his brother.

"Nothing."

"Are you serious?" Gabriel said, "You can't lie. It's like, impossible. Now come on, spill those beans." Castiel tilted his head confused and the archangel said hurriedly, "Don't worry. Ignore the beans. Just…tell me what's on that neurotically conflicted mind of yours."

Castiel shrugged. "It's Dean I…I'm confused about something."

"Aw, did you get the wrong kind of chocolate?" He cooed, teasing, "Forget an anniversary?"

The angel shook his head. "No. Dean keeps telling me I'm too quiet when we have intercourse and then proceeded to ask me to-"

"Whoa," Gabriel held up his hands, palms splayed in a plea for him to stop talking. "Yeah, okay. I tried this listening crap but I've got to leave. Like, now." Gabriel exaggerated a shiver and snapped his fingers, disappearing.

Dean instantly stalked out of the bathroom, smirk spread on his face. "So, you got rid of him?"

"Yes, Dean."

"That's my angel," he praised and placed a kiss on Cas' temple.

Castiel smiled in return. "Yes, Dean."


	2. Roses

**Roses**

* * *

><p>Dean laughed. "What are those?"<p>

"They are roses, Dean."

"I know that," he grinned, "but why do you have them?"

Castiel hovered to the middle of the room, looking just as unkempt as usual and delicately holding a small bouquet of vibrant red roses, cocooned in a layer of clear plastic. "There was a woman outside. She asked me if I had someone I loved and I said yes. She handed me these," Cas answered, looking at the flowers briefly then back to Dean, his eyes filled with a naïve contentment.

"Are they for me?" Dean's smile grew even wider.

"No, they are for Sam."

Dean's grin disappeared instantly replaced by a scowl and tensing of shoulders. "Excuse me?"

Castiel huffed out an amused breath. "I am kidding, Dean," he said and walked over to where the man was standing, less tense but still peeved. "These are for you." He handed the roses over to Dean, his smile soft and loving. "They are for no one else."

"Yeah, yeah," the human nodded snatching the bouquet. "Thanks," he mumbled as he tried hiding a smirk at the angel's words. "...Thank you," he said again and kissed Castiel chaste on the mouth.

Cas smiled, satisfied. "You are welcome."


	3. Passion

_**A/N: YEAH. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX, YOU MIGHT WANT TO TURN BACK NOW. PORN GLORIOUS PORN.**_

_** (I should be doing work. But I wrote this awful crap instead. It's seriously crap. I'm so sorry.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Passion<strong>

* * *

><p>Castiel arched and gasped at every thrust and Dean bit down hard at his shoulder. The moans and whimpers sounding from the angel were becoming more and more urgent and Dean pulled up forcefully, changing his position from on top of Castiel and quickly slammed their bodies together again, Castiel now efficiently straddling Dean and writhing above him.<p>

Cas' arms wrapped tight around Dean's shoulders and his fingers tangled through the hunter's hair, while Dean gripped hard at Castiel's waist keeping them both upright and buried his face in the angel's neck, hips thrusting upwards as Cas rode him.

Most of the words that broke from Castiel's lips, Dean couldn't understand. They were either too shy, too quiet, or too loud and abrupt and in what he assumed was Cas' own language. But every word was filled with so much love and so much passion that Dean could feel it striking him, flooding his senses with the same amount of desire, if not more.

"Dean," Cas whispered and squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't-_ah."_

"It's alright. It's alright," he hushed, lips caressing over Castiel's rising chest as his own body jerked upwards.

"Dean," Cas repeated as his eyes opened and became shockingly wide. The angel could feel a new sensation rising inside trying to force its way out. "Dean, Dean, Dean." He chanted the hunter's name until finally he froze on top of Dean and the new founded sensation hit him, ravishing every last nerve in both his vessel and true form and Dean gladly followed with him as they shouted each other's name within the satisfying heat and quickening haze of whiteness and both collapsed in on themselves.

After a blurring of a few moments, their hands began to fumble around, searching for each other's worn bodies. They finally found each other in their sedation, and held themselves close, eyes not leaving one another until Dean eventually fell into sleep beside his smiling angel.


	4. Second

_A/N: I am **so** sorry for lack of updating anything. Many reasons and excuses but all too long and boring. I can't apologise enough, loves! **P.S Happier chapters than this I hope in the very near future. I was in a poor mood when I spat this out, I guess. Like, really. What is this even?**_

_JMK_

* * *

><p><strong>Second<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean whispered in the near pitch-dark, skin lit with a cold hue from the moonlight.<p>

"Hold me."

"Dean—"

"Please, Cas," he choked, pulling a wrecked smile as blood trickled down his face. "You can heal me in a second. Just- Just hold me first."

Dean sucked in a breath as Castiel shuffled down to Dean's level on the dirt and pulled him close, careful not to move him too fast. The angel drew back for a moment and brushed away the blood pooling in the contour of Dean's cheek.

"Why do you do this? Every time, Dean…" Castiel trailed.

"'Cause," Dean said, "It's not fair. Let me feel this for a second. Just a second…"

Castiel nodded submissively.

Dean bit his lip to stop a groan of pain and scrunched his eyes tightly.

"Just a second," Dean muttered, his heart beating rapidly to keep up with the loss of blood, "Just…Just a second."

Cas nodded again and smiled at Dean, pushing strands of sweat-slicked hair off his forehead.

The angel's hands twitched but didn't move yet to heal the man in his arms. Not just yet.

"Just a second," Cas agreed. "Just a second."


	5. Driving

**A/N: It's 3:30am and I wrote this instead of sleeping. Apologies for any and all mistakes and general lack of quality loves. ****Again...it's 3:30am.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, now slowly -no, <em>slowly<em>, Cas- put your foot down on the accelerator. No, the _accelerator_, that's the brake… Okay, good."

"Alright," continued Dean, "Let's do this."

Castiel nodded earnestly and wrung his hands over the steering wheel.

The impala lurched forward and Dean grinned for a second until the car came to a sudden halt.

Cas looked confused. "I don't understand…"

"You have to hold it there, Cas. Remember?" Dean told him, "We talked about this. Keep your foot down until you need to stop."

The angel's lips puckered in determination and kept his gaze forward.

He placed his foot back down on the pedal and the impala again began a steady pace forward. He kept his grip tight on the wheel and wide eyes glanced every other moment at the rear-view mirror. After a few circles around some various and haphazardly placed objects spread over Bobby's yard, Cas began to relax more and manoeuvred closer to the obstacles. This slightly worried Dean and he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hey, you're doing great, man," the hunter said, "Just, remember the brake. The brake is your friend. Don't be afraid of lovin' that brake."

Castiel's control began to waver just as Dean spoke and the car sped up, knocking a recklessly placed hat of Bobby's and re-directed its path towards one of the junk's abandoned cars.

"Love that brake, Cas!" Dean shouted, the car almost flying over the gravel. "Love that freaking brake!"

Cas stomped down and they stopped just a finger-length away from the poorly placed scrap of metal.

"Yeah," Dean said as he and the angel stepped out of the car. Dean leant his body against the impala and caught his breath.

"Sam can teach you to drive."


	6. Yogurt

**Yogurt**

* * *

><p>Castiel picked up a small tub of yogurt, looking at it warily before holding it up to Dean.<p>

"Is this the right one?"

"Nah, man," Dean replied. "Sammy's a freak. Get the fat free one with all the fruit stuffed in it.

Castiel nodded determinedly and placed the tub back to begin his search again.

Dean tightened his hold on the small, green basket and stepped up behind Cas, who was bent down over the refrigerated shelf, still in search for the elusive yogurt for Sam.

He playfully nudged his knees into the back of Cas' and kissed him quickly on the neck before leaning around him to pick up a small pink and yellow container, chuckling.

"Here it is, eagle eye," he grinned, and placed it into the basket. "What's next?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow as he scanned the bottom of the paper where a messy scrawl of ink was placed.

"The list simply says pie and condoms."

Dean beamed and held out his free hand towards the angel. Castiel grabbed it instantly and let out an amused huff. They walked hand in hand towards the correct aisle.

"I can think of at least eight different things to do with that pie."

"I can think of nine if we include the yogurt," Cas said casually.

Dean paused.

"I love you."


End file.
